From the Summer to the Spring
by ckrets
Summary: It was her favorite planet, and there was a simple reason why.


**A/N **This story was prompted by Writing Contest 10 at KataangForever. The theme was "Change of Seasons." And of course, this is Red/Miyuki. ;)

I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From the Summer to the Spring<strong>_

* * *

><p>Miyuki left the comfort of the home world every now and then to embark on a solitary "mission." The citizens of Irk never questioned her whereabouts; she was Tallest after all, so she could do whatever she pleased.<p>

A particularly nosy Irken, however, simply could not leave his curiosity to himself: Irken Elite Red. It didn't bother Miyuki much at first, but as he persisted, he forced her patience on the brink.

"My Tallest," Red would say, "where do you go on these missions?"

"Oh," she would say, "nowhere special."

"My Tallest," Red would say, "why don't you want to tell me the truth?"

"Oh," she would say, "nothing you should concern yourself with."

Now, it wasn't as if Miyuki didn't like him. That certainly wasn't the case at all. It was just that after being constantly bombarded with praise and obligations, Miyuki required some time to herself. That meant tranquility. That meant privacy. That meant for one measly day or so of not being labeled as a glorified ruler but instead an Irken.

Just Irken.

Miyuki waved at her subjects from the inside of her Spittle Runner, ready to take flight. They waved back. She gazed from below as her home world became nothing more than an orb in space, then a dot, then gone.

It was a remote planet some light years and light years away. It was at the edge of the Irken map of conquest, but Miyuki didn't care. Her Spittle Runner was the cutting edge of Irken technology, a light speed machine. She would reach the planet in no time; it was most likely a day or two away.

Miyuki settled down in her chair, reclining. She eased her arms as the autopilot guided her smoothly through the vacuum of space. Miyuki eyed the computer skeptically as soft blue lights glittered the interior.

"Computer?" she asked hesitantly. "What's going on?"

"It appears our ship is being pursued by another Irken vehicle," was the automaton response. "Shall I send a transmission?"

Miyuki frowned, sighing. "No, no," she huffed as she felt an oncoming eye-roll. Miyuki shook her head. If the vehicle was Irken, it could only have meant one thing. Miyuki knew what that one thing was, and decided not to complicate things further by chastising the inquisitive Irken subject.

"Just let him be," she stated, shrugging. "After all, it won't hurt him if he…tags along." She ignored the fact after that, sitting comfortably back in her seat as the Spittle Runner took her to her destination: a faraway planet. That faraway planet was known as Earth. It was her favorite planet, and there was a simple reason why.

Seasons.

Earth had these phenomenal things called "seasons." The "seasons" were something different than the monotone atmosphere of Irk. They would transition from one "season" to another every so often, creating colder and warmer weather as time moved on. Miyuki found it fascinating, as she would always stay on Earth the week before a new "season," just to feel the change between "seasons" take place.

The Spittle Runner landed gently on the ground. Miyuki pressed a button, initiating her disguise as well as her ship's. She watched with arms crossed as the other Irken ship landed next to hers. Red got out slowly, eyeing Miyuki with a quizzical expression. He too put on a disguise, walking towards Miyuki with haste.

"What is this place?" he asked her listlessly. "Why do you come here, to this…pathetic little planet? Is there something elite about this place?"

"Well," Miyuki began, slightly irritated, "maybe you should let me explain why. Because constantly asking questions doesn't help much, you know."

Red nodded, listening.

Miyuki breathed in and out, leaning on her concealed ship. "I like the weather here," she said dreamily. "This planet has things called 'seasons.' At least that's what an Earthling told me. 'Seasons' are when there is a change in weather."

She waited for Red's response, the look on his face in disbelief.

"_Really?_" he asked in an incredulously rude manner. Miyuki knew he wasn't trying to rub her the wrong way, but she couldn't help but snap back.

"Yes I do," Miyuki stated indifferently. She stiffened her pose, eyeing Red in irritation. "Do you have a problem with that, Irken Elite Red?"

Red swiftly shut his mouth, shifting uncomfortably.

"Go ahead," she commanded, a little gentler in tone, "tell me. I want to know. Do you have a problem with that?"

He shrugged. "Well," he began, "I thought that the Tallest weren't supposed to care about that sort of stuff. Should I _care_ whether or not this planet changes its weather? It seems kind of asinine, to be honest."

"Then I suggest you leave," Miyuki muttered, offended. She shouldn't be offended; he was a meager and shorter Irken compared to her. But she _was _offended. Miyuki watched as Red took off his disguise, hopping inside his Spittle Runner and speeding away.

"It isn't asinine," Miyuki whispered to herself. For as Miyuki watched the Earth's "summer" sun fade into "autumn," she didn't regret staying on Earth at all. The wind rustled, and Miyuki closed her eyes. Leaves fell from the Earth trees, their green color transitioning into new polychromatic shades.

Miyuki knew that Red was missing out something, something greater than himself.

"It isn't asinine," she repeated, holding the words firmly and truthfully to her chest. Miyuki sighed. Yes.

It certainly wasn't.


End file.
